For Long, Long Ago
by zumaspieree
Summary: [MyungYeol] / Berpegangan tangan, pelukan, saling menggoda satu sama lain—apa Sungyeol terlalu berlebihan jika ia menganggapnya lebih? Perasaan tak terbalas, cinta sepihak, itu kata yang pas untuk Sungyeol—menurutnya. / Sungyeol PoV / Hurt/Friendship/Romance/a bit angs but kinda fluffy / My 3rd MyungYeol / Review?


zumaspieree proudly present Infinite Fanfiction

**For Long, Long Ago** © 2014

Myungsoo x Sungyeol

Infinite members belong to themselves and the God. I just own the story.

Genre : Hurt/Friendship/Romance/a bit angst/kinda fluffy

..

Masa-masa _trainee_ adalah masa paling berat yang pernah kualami. Aku yang memang hanya memiliki kemampuan pas-pasan dalam menyanyi maupun _dance_ hanya bisa terus berlatih dan berlatih, tak pernah menyerah—walaupun terkadang aku juga bisa depresi. Aku selalu yakin aku pasti bisa menjadi seperti mereka-mereka yang telah sukses di seluruh dunia. Dan, usahaku tak sia-sia. Aku memulai debut di tahun 2010, bersama keenam _namja _dalam _boyband _bernama Infinite.

Waktu itu kami masih _awkward_ satu sama lain—tapi untukku, terkecuali dengan L, yang memiliki nama asli Kim Myungsoo.

Aku dan Myungsoo semakin dekat seiring berjalannya waktu. Kami bersahabat, amat dekat. Bisa kukatakan, ia paling mengerti diriku dan akulah yang paling mengerti dirinya. Ia, yang selalu menampakkan diri sebagai L, _namja cool _yang selalu jaga _image_ di depan kamera. Ia, seorang Myungsoo yang sebenarnya seorang _namja _banyak berbicara, peduli, namun juga memiliki sisi rapuh yang bisa sampai menitikkan air mata.

Aku tak tahu sejak kapan kami mulai berpegangan tangan, ketika berada di _stage, backstage, _atau acara-acara yang kami hadiri. Aku tak tahu sejak kapan ia sering berlama-lama melirikku dengan senyuman tampak di bibirnya. Aku juga tak tahu sejak kapan aku dan dia saling melempar tatapan jahil, saling menggoda satu sama lain. Dan aku juga tak tahu sejak kapan ia terbiasa dengan nyamannya menenggerkan tangannya di pundakku, atau bahkan memelukku dari belakang sembari mendaratkan dahinya di tengkukku.

Aku tak pernah memprotes perlakuannya padaku yang terbilang aneh itu. Semua member tahu Kim Myungsoo itu _namja _yang memiliki pribadi aneh. Tapi alasan utamanya karena aku merasa nyaman. Bohong jika aku bilang aku tak suka dengan pelukannya.

Ketika acara Infinite Couple Game Second Invasion, ia dan Hoya yang menjadi dua kandidat yang menentukan siapa pasangan yang akan mereka pilih karena mereka berdualah yang paling populer di antara kami. Dongwoo _hyung _dan Woohyun memilih Hoya, aku dan Sunggyu _hyung _memilih L. Kami berempat masing-masing melakukan apapun untuk menarik perhatian L dan Hoya, agar terpilih. Aku tertawa ketika Sunggyu _hyung _menirukan L memakan semangka ketika di dramanya, mengatakan 'wochachiuri' beberapa kali hingga L menarik-narik kerah bajunya karena marah. Tak lama setelah itu giliranku. Entah apa yang saat itu aku pikirkan sampai-sampai aku mencium rambut _curly-_nya. Pada akhirnya ia memilihku sebagai _partner_-nya. Kami melakukan _game-game_, salah satunya _pepero game_. Saat itulah, pertama kalinya bibirku menyentuh bibirnya yang lembut dan manis.

Aku ingin tertawa mengingat Myungsoo mengatakan tak bisa tidur gara-gara acara itu, karena malam itu mendadak ia insomnia mengingat bibir kami bersentuhan. Aku malah menggodanya, berkata jika mau, aku bisa saja menciumnya lagi di bibir sembari memajukkan bibirku mengarahkannya pada wajahnya. Ia menggeleng-geleng sembari menutup mata dan kedua lengannya mendorong-dorong tubuhku. Aku sampai tertawa melihat reaksinya yang seperti itu.

Dan, di tahun kemudian, aku membuat kesalahan. Kesalahan besar yang amat kusesali.

Aku menciumnya. Tepat di bibir.

Aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya hingga terlalu jauh seperti ini. Aku hanya ... itu terjadi begitu saja. Ketika bibir kami terlepas, aku melihat ekspresi wajahnya. Aku tersenyum. Ia tampak kaget dan tatapannya seolah yang barusan tadi diluar dugaannya. Senyumanku berubah menjadi tawa kecil, tak tahan dengan wajahnya yang lucu, imut, dan malu seperti itu.

Tawaku seketika terhenti ketika ia berkata dengan nada cukup lantang, sembari mendorong tubuhku. "Aku bukan _gay_."

Setelah mengatakan itu, ia berlalu meninggalkanku yang mematung di tempat. Kenapa ...? _Pabo_, seharusnya aku tak pernah melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu. Seharusnya aku tak mencium seorang Kim Myungsoo. Tapi, karena kejadian ini, aku menyadari sesuatu. Aku menyukainya. Ia satu-satunya orang yang kuanggap spesial. Ia satu-satunya orang kutakutkan jika menghilang dari kehidupanku.

Hubungan persahabatan kami merenggang. Entah ia yang sengaja menghindariku, atau memang aku yang sengaja menghindarinya. Tapi aku tak mau semakin lama menjauh darinya. Aku lebih baik kami kembali seperti dulu, tanpa ada perasaan canggung satu sama lain, tanpa ada perasaan lain yang menyusup di antara tali persahabatan. Jika bisa memilih, aku terima kami berdua berteman lagi dari awal, asalkan tidak bermusuhan dalam diam.

Tuhan menjawab keinginanku. Aku sangat berterima kasih pada member Infinite yang menyadari keganjalan pada kami. Mereka menyangka kami bertengkar dan setelah latihan _dance _mereka tiba-tiba meninggalkan hanya kami berdua di _dorm, _berkata tak akan kembali sebelum aku dan Myungsoo kembali berbaikan.

Aku tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Aku meminta maaf, mengatakan padanya untuk menganggap kejadian lalu tak pernah terjadi, anggap apapun itu asal kami kembali bersahabat. Ia menghela napas panjang, lalu setelah itu ia juga meminta maaf padaku. Aku yang tak menduga Myungsoo meminta maaf sontak memeluknya. Ia tak berkutik. Dan aku baru menyadari apa yang aku lakukan. Sungyeol _pabo_, tak seharusnya aku memeluknya. Aku langsung melepaskan pelukanku, mengatakan _mianhae _dengan tawa canggung, sembari menggaruk kepalaku. Ia ikut tertawa pelan. Aku senang kini dinding tak kasat mata yang memisahkan kami telah hancur.

Berbulan-bulan kemudian, tersebar di media massa tentang hubungan L dan Kim Do Yeon. Aku yang tak tahu apa-apa karena Myungsoo tak lagi banyak bercerita merasa tertikam pisau berkarat dari belakang olehnya. Ia benar-benar _straight. _Ia memang berkencan dengannya, sampai-sampai pihak agensi harus mengklarifikasinya dengan segera. Lalu hubungan mereka putus begitu saja.

Myungsoo depresi. Ia semakin sering melamun menatap apapun yang ada di hadapannya dengan tatapan kosong. Sebagai sahabatnya, aku khawatir. Dunia _entertainment _memang kejam. Tak seharusnya sampai menyiksa Kim Do Yeon hanya karena ia menjadi pacar seorang L. Mereka tak pernah memikirkan bagaimana perasaan _yeoja _itu, ataupun ... perasaan Myungsoo. Aku mendekatinya, menyampirkan pundaknya pada pundakku, lalu aku berkata pelan, "menangislah, kau tak harus menahannya seorang diri."

Ia menangis. Perlahan aku mengusap belakang kepalanya, untuk menenangkan perasaannya. Aku sebisa mungkin menahan diri dari memikirkan perasaan Myungsoo pada Do Yeon. Itu haknya untuk mencintai. Bukankah aku tak bisa mencampuri urusan ini? Hingga lebih dari satu jam berlalu, ia mengangkat kepalanya. Ia mengucapkan _gomawo _sembari tersenyum. Hari-hari setelahnya, aku lega karena Myungsoo telah kembali seperti biasanya.

Lalu giliranku yang terkadang menangis di tengah malam. Aku mengatakan pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku bukan _namja _cengeng. Tetap saja, aku tak bisa menahan rasa sakit karena—aku benci mengatakan hal ini—perasaan yang tak terbalaskan.

Jika tak bisa tidur, aku terpikirkan ketika aku dan Myungsoo tertawa karena hal-hal remeh, atau saling melempar senyum ketika kami bertemu pandang, tertangkap basah sedang mengamatiku, atau aku yang sedang mengamatinya. Aku terpikirkan nyamannya digenggam atau dipeluk Myungsoo, hal yang amat jarang—bahkan tak pernah lagi kualami. Dalam diamnya tangisku, tiba-tiba ada lengan yang mendekapku. Aku sangat hapal dengan pelukan ini, pelukan Myungsoo. Aku tak berkata apa-apa melainkan menggigit bibir bawahku. Apa Myungsoo menyadari saat ini aku sedang menangis?

"Sungyeol-_ah_, ada apa? Apa kau rindu ibumu?"

Ibu ...?

Aku tak menjawab dengan perkataan, hanya dalam hati. Aku merindukanmu, _pabo_.

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum. Kupejamkan kelopak mataku, hingga aku terlelap dalam dekapannya yang hangat dan menenangkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Myungsoo memasuki kamarnya dan Sungyeol setelah selesai mandi di malam hari. Ia melihat ponsel Sungyeol berdering, menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Ia mengambil ponsel Sungyeol, hendak memberikannya kepada Sungyeol yang sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah bersama Woohyun dan Sungjong—Hoya, Dongwoo dan Sunggyu tidur lebih dulu. Tapi ketika melihat pesan masuk itu dari Niel-teman dekat Sungyeol—dahinya berkerut. Ia penasaran. Penasaran karena Sungyeol sering sekali mengutak-atik ponselnya ketika memiliki waktu luang. Memangnya apa yang mereka perbincangkan?

Ia bimbang. Antara membuka pesan itu, membiarkannya, atau memberikannya pada Sungyeol. Rasa penasarannya menang. Ia membuka pesan itu, membaca dalam hati.

_Cerita tentang your lovely kitty lagi, ne?_

Kitty? Kucing Sungyeol? Jereumi itu? Myungsoo men-_scroll _beberapa pesan sebelum-sebelumnya. Bola matanya perlahan melebar. Bukan. Yang dimaksud _kitty _itu bukan kucing peliharaan Sungyeol, tapi dirinya.

Ia mengetahui beberapa hal dari percakapan mereka. Sungyeol yang beberapa kali menangis karenanya. Sungyeol yang menyukainya. Kenapa ia tak menyadarinya? Oh, karena Sungyeol tetap memperlihatkan sisi _childish_-nya kepada yang lain, termasuk kepadanya. Ia _down _di waktu-waktu menyendiri, jika pikirannya melayang entah ke mana.

Myungsoo mengembalikan ponsel Sungyeol di atas bantal. Ia menghampiri _futon_-nya dengan berbagai pikiran berseliweran dalam kepalanya. Ia membaringkan diri lalu menarik selimut hingga ke dadanya. Ia merasa bodoh. Amat bodoh.

Bermenit-menit kemudian, Sungyeol masuk. Ia menutup pintu, mematikan lampu kamar lalu duduk di _futon _di samping Myungsoo yang tak bisa tidur, hanya sekadar memejamkan mata. Myungsoo tetap mempertahankan diri untuk bernapas secara teratur dan tak bereaksi apa-apa ketika Sungyeol mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Aish kau ini memang gampang sekali tidur. Selamat malam."

Sungyeol tertawa pelan. Ia merebahkan secara asal pada _futon_-nya. Myungsoo sedikit membuka mata, melirik Sungyeol yang sedang memainkan ponselnya, mengetik pesan. Ia perhatikan lamat-lamat Sungyeol, dengan berbagai perasaan berkecamuk dalam hatinya.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit, Sungyeol menguap. Ia mengantuk, sudah waktunya tidur. Ia mengirimkan pesan selamat malam pada Niel lalu mematikan ponselnya. Tubuhnya bergerak, mengubah posisi tidurnya yang terlentang menjadi membelakangi Myungsoo—yang ia kira—sudah tertidur lelap.

Myungsoo tak tahan melihat punggung di depannya. Punggung yang dulu sering ia dekap, tempat menenggelamkan kepalanya sembari menyesapi aroma khas yang menguar dari pemiliknya. Punggung yang bisa saja semakin menjauh, pergi meninggalkannya. Ia bergeser mendekati Sungyeol, menyusupkan tangannya ke tubuh pemuda itu, memeluknya.

Sungyeol yang hampir tertidur seketika membuka mata. Ia diam tak berkutik. Kenapa ... Myungsoo tiba-tiba memeluknya seperti ini? "Myungsoo-_ya_, ada apa?" tanyanya, tanpa bergerak sedikitpun dari posisi saat ini. Ia menyukai pelukan Myungsoo.

Dan ... penuturan Myungsoo membuatnya yakin ia sedang di alam mimpi. "Aku menyukaimu, Sungyeollie, sejak lama, lama sekali. Aku baru menyadarinya ketika aku bersama gadis itu. Seseorang yang sebenarnya aku inginkan adalah kau, Yeol. Kau ingat saat kau menenangkanku ketika menangis? Aku menangis karena betapa bodohnya aku menyia-nyiakan waktu tanpamu."

Bukan. Bukan alam mimpi karena deru napas di tengkuknya terasa nyata. Dekapannya, suaranya, semuanya nyata.

Sungyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Tapi kenapa ...?"

Myungsoo tersenyum tipis. "Apa kau percaya jika aku bilang, aku beranggapan kau menciumku karena kau hanya menggodaku, hanya untuk main-main?"

"_Pabo_."

Mereka tertawa bersama. Hingga tawa itu mereda, keduanya menikmati rasa hangat yang mengalir di setiap urat nadi yang berdenyut, di setiap deru napas yang berembus. Lalu keduanya perlahan terlelap ke alam mimpi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

_Yo, yo, kembali lagi dengan FF MyungYeol buatan saia~ wkwkwk delusi tingkat akut banget XD intinya, saia mau bilang kalo Myungyeol moment gak banyak bertebaran lagi itu karena agensi mereka atau L sendiri gak mau skandal L terulang kembali, jadi jaga jarak termasuk sama Sungyeol juga ahahahaha /udah woi udah/_

_Btw coming soon FF WooGyu, tentang Hyunnie yang care sama Gyu aiihhh /heh_

_Banyak bacot ah. Anw, review?_

_._

_Sign,_

_zumaspieree_


End file.
